


Trap

by blackredpanda



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Flash Fic, Gen, morally dubious Axl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: Vigilantes fight dirty.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and written for [Camellianswer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellianswer/pseuds/Camellianswer).

"Where's the money?"

Corvo levelled a long, icy stare at the tall blue Reploid facing him under the dim light. "You'll get your cash once I see those blueprints."

The blue Reploid - Klondike - stood rigid as before, his eyes boring into Corvo's without a single twitch in his facial servos. Corvo ran a quick internal diagnostic. All green on his hand-mounted plasma cutters, if the deal went south. Whether or not Klondike thought the same, slowly, finally he extended his arm, revealing a data drive between his thumb and forefinger. Corvo plucked it from him before he could change his mind.

One more check. Glancing between Klondike and the network-isolated data pad he'd brought for the purpose, Corvo plugged in the drive -

_Never gonna give you up!_

_Never gonna let you down!_

_Never gonna run around and desert you~_

Only a second of 20th-century cacophony passed before Corvo ignited the cutter in his free hand and glared upwards, expletives on his lips - but the unmistakable cold of a gun barrel was already pressing against the back of his head. Klondike was nowhere to be seen. Yet the wicked chuckle echoing behind Corvo was not his...

"Didn't see that coming, did ya?"

**Author's Note:**

> _Never gonna make you cry_
> 
> _Never gonna say goodbye_
> 
> _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_


End file.
